


塔科达纳天空下

by reynavada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Magic, Reunions, Underage - Freeform, Young Ben Solo, Young Love, Young Rey, “Ancient Magic”, “Kylo is the empire”, “Rey is a witch”, “They both have magic”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: 年轻的Ben Solo正经历着一次尴尬的偶遇，那个世界上最可爱的小女孩撞见了他，在他失控毁掉小半个森林之后
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	塔科达纳天空下

**Author's Note:**

> Reylo西幻AU  
> 预警：  
> 私设众多  
> 有幼年Ben X幼年Rey出没  
> 年龄操作有，设定芮罗年龄差3岁左右

Kylo Ren站在城堡前，望着城外来路的方向。

旌旗迎风招展，在他身后，第一秩序的骑士团井然有序列阵着。头盔掩去了他们的面容，铠甲反射着凛冽寒光，像是一把把出鞘之剑，将安静的广场映衬得庄重肃杀。

他们在等待塔科达纳的来使。

战事已基本进入尾声，第一秩序掌控了世界上的大部分土地，剩下几块硬骨头，强行啃下来倒不是不可，只是不那么划算，塔科达纳就是其中之一。

因此，使者是来和谈的。

透过远处未散尽的晨雾，一个模糊的身影隐隐约约出现在众人面前。

那是个年轻的女人。她穿得简单，暗红色斗篷下罩着轻便的白色行装，乍一看和别的行色匆匆的旅人没什么不同，唯有腰间别着的一把法杖，暗暗昭示着来者的身份非同一般。

她是Rey，这片大陆上家喻户晓的女巫。

薄雾升腾，曙光送她款款而来。Kylo几不可见地笑了，低低地，他念出了那个在心头回响了千百遍的名字。

“Rey。”

熟悉那段历史的人可能会知道，在他加入第一秩序以前，Kylo Ren——奥德朗皇室的王子Ben Solo，十岁时曾经在塔科达纳居住过一段时间

他仍记得临来时的场景。

他的母亲微微躬身，双手温柔爱抚着他的脸庞，“这里的环境太浮躁了，Ben。我希望你能在那里找到属于你的平静。”

“塔科达纳是个美丽的地方，你会喜欢它的。”她柔柔吻上他的前额，坚定又带着几分不舍，“去吧，我的男孩，去开拓属于你的世界。”

Ben一开始并不喜欢塔科达纳。

这里山峦连绵起伏，草木漫山遍野。沉闷、一成不变的深绿色铺天盖地，仿佛无止境似的向地平线彼端蔓延，又在沙漠的边缘戛然而止。

他更不喜欢这里的人，他们表面上对他恭敬有加，背地里则议论纷纷。他知道他们会说些什么，“被诅咒的血裔”、“魔王的继承人”......到了最后，竟是茂密树林成为了他难能的秘密基地，他喜欢独自一人爬上树枝做他喜欢的事情，不用在乎别人看法，不用理会窥视的目光，不用小心压抑自己日益增强的力量。

森林可不会指责谁是个魔鬼。

他的确是个不同寻常的孩子，他有魔法。

作为一种天赋，这在这片大陆上并不罕见，但大部分人终其一生也不过学会寥寥数种咒语，似他这般能随意使用天地间各种元素的，称得上是凤毛麟角。

所有种类中，他最擅长的还是火系魔法。这种魔法极具侵略性，当他掌控不好的时候，失控的魔法就宛若席卷山林的飓风，所及之处飞沙走石，覆巢倾卵。

若是往常，他定会审慎地使用自己的力量，但今天他想挑战一下。

因为就在刚才，他遇见了一个女孩。

那是在一条僻静的小道上，Ben坐在树枝上看书，偶而抬头的空隙间，他看见了她。

她是来拜访林中女巫Kanata夫人的，看起来年纪不大，可能比他还小一点，身上裹得严严实实，只剩小半张脸还露在外面，露出一双漂亮的灰棕色眼睛。

Ben一下子就被吸引住了。

女巫亲切地同她交谈，Ben倾听着她们的谈话。

原来，女孩听说了Kanata夫人正在招收魔法学徒，遂前来报名。

她笑起来真好看，像颗小太阳，他盯着她脸上漾出的小酒窝想道。

“你天资甚好，我会收你为徒的，孩子。但不是现在，你还缺少一样很重要的东西。”

女孩看起来很失望。

老Maz躺在阳椅上，捧着杯红茶笑得意味深长，“这真是美好的一天，不是吗？有时候命运就是这么的不可捉摸，来吧孩子，请到屋里来。”

他久久未曾回神。

也许，他可以教她。

Ben决定一试。

他来到一片荆棘面前，这里是他的秘密修炼场。

他凝神静想，一股强大的能量正在他身体里聚集。他熟悉这种感觉，尝试着一点点把它释放出来。

恍然间，他似乎听见有什么在向他召唤，以一种病态的沙哑的声音，仿若深渊下方传来的含混不清的低言，叹息着引诱他随之下潜。

Ben近乎Ben能地感觉到不安，却来不及阻止。

某种疯狂的情绪即刻接管了他的理智，能量自他体内源源不断地向外泄露，肆意在林间冲撞着，爆燃的火花掀起熊熊烈火，随之产生的气浪将他弹了出去，继而重重地摔落在地面上。

他艰难地爬起来，火舌在他四周肆虐，灼人的温度一阵阵扑向他的皮肤，林木化作火海，苍翠的树叶在金红火焰的炙烤下，变成一种惨淡的焦黄，显得沉重而没有生命力。

“停下来！”他嘶声力竭地吼道。

世界瞬间陷入一片寂静。

火光消失了，留下满地焦黑的残痕，苍灰色的余烬覆盖着光秃秃的枝干，几乎与浓烟融为一体。

Ben愣愣地看着这一切，他简直不敢相信这是真的。

这时，身后传来细碎的声音，像是有人踩在了松脆的焦木上，他猛地回神，迅速转过身。

是他今天早上看到的女孩。

摘下了那个奇怪的头套，她的脸清楚地呈现在他面前，那双他喜欢的眼睛正瞪得溜圆，一眨不眨地盯着他。

她可真好看，他想。

随即，他想起了自己绝望而尴尬的处境。Ben畏缩了，他知道，自己方才的样子像是一个怪物。

“这是你做的。”她看上去很是不敢置信。

她都看见了，Ben的心沉到谷底。

女孩围着他绕了一圈，仔细地打量着，表情诧异得如同在森林里遇见了一条龙。

“酷！”她发出一声长长的感叹。

Ben愕然地看着她。

“太不可思议了，你是怎么做到的？”

“我失去控制了。”

“这部分我看到了。”她仍然很兴奋，双手在空气中画了一个大圈，“但是那么大量的魔法，竟然全部来自你的身体。”

“谁是你的老师？”

“我自己学的。”他有些羞怯。

“那你可真厉害。”她由衷的赞叹道。

他的心脏霎时堕入另一个极端的境地，毫无章法地乱跳着，Ben觉得他的胸膛已经关不住它了。

他的耳朵一定已经红了。

她一脸虔诚，“我希望我也能像你这样。到时候，我一定狠狠把Plutt那个混蛋给狠狠修理一顿。”她示威似的挥舞着她的小手臂。

他觉得她看起来一点儿也不吓人，反而特别可爱。

“你能教教我吗？”女孩的大眼睛扑闪地看着他。

他想说好，就是舌头有些不太听使唤。

她以为他在思考着如何拒绝，连忙弥补道，“我也会魔法。我最擅长水系了，你等着，我引泉水给你看。”

不待他回应，她手指熟稔地在空中一转，淡蓝色的光自她指尖溢出。

Ben等了一会，也没看见地面有什么动静。

他试着说些什么来化解气氛，还没等他想好，天上倏然响起几声惊雷，转眼间豆大的雨点噼里啪啦地砸下来，将他们浇了个透顶。雨水溅起混杂着灰烬的泥浆，落在他们的衣服上。

天空很快再度放晴。

她狼狈地拧着袖子里的水，鼓着腮帮子，慢吞吞地承认道，“好吧，其实也不是很擅长。”

听起来他们半斤八两，Ben的眼睛亮了起来。

女孩跺了跺鞋子里的水，对着他问道，“我叫Rey，住在旁边的贾库沙漠里，你呢？”

“我是Ben，来自奥德朗，现在住在塔科达纳。”

Ben忐忑不安，暗自希冀Rey没听过那些有关奥德朗王子的不好传闻。

他的愿望成真了，她满脸的茫然，对他和他的家乡完全没有印象。

“很高兴认识你，Ben。”她从随身的小包里拿出一枝野花递给他，“这是我在来时的路上摘的，送给你。”

“你要离开了吗？”接过花，他问道。

“我还有很多活儿要干呢。等我有空了，再偷跑出来找你玩。”

“再见。”她朝他挥了挥手。

Ben目送她的背影消失在树林尽头，他垂头看向手里的花，良久，才轻声应了句，“再见。”

他们渐渐熟络起来。

起初，他们见面的机会并不多。Rey需要干活，不干活就意味着没有食物，Ben发现了这一点。于是每次见面，他都会带上很多吃食，而Rey爱死他这一点了。在她看来，Ben就是世界上最贴心的朋友，为什么之前的人都没有发现呢？

“他们为什么不喜欢你？”她凑到正在看书的本身前，疑惑地问道。

这个距离太近了，近到只要他也侧过头，他们的鼻尖就会碰到一起。他不自觉地有些心跳加速。

“我的祖父曾经是个坏人，他们认为我也会那样。”

“有多坏？”她从篮子里拎起一颗苹果，好奇地眨着眼睛。“他会克扣孩子们的面包吗？他会踢翻别人的牛奶吗？”

Ben认真想了想，摇摇头，“我觉得他应该没做过这样的事。”

“那他也没有特别坏嘛。”她将苹果啃得清脆，含糊不清地讲着，“至少没有Unkar Plutt坏。”

“你似乎很讨厌他？”

“他老是欺负我，可我又打不过他。”她沮丧地叹了口气，似乎连嘴里的苹果都变得不香了。“我原本想着，如果能和Maz学到一些本事就好了，结果你也知道。”她耸耸肩。

她很快又振作起来，“但是现在这样也挺好的，我喜欢和你在一起。”

她冲他笑得欢快，眼神明亮得如同星夜里花朵上凝结的露水般清光熠熠，他几乎移不开眼睛。

他清了清嗓子，凝下心神，“Rey，你今晚有空吗？我想邀请你去个地方。”

她迟疑着回答道，“我很愿意，可一定要在晚上吗？”

“白天的话就看不到了。”

“好吧。”

看着她缓缓但坚定地点头，他心里的石头终于落了地。他不由得也笑起来，羞涩中带着十足的喜悦，他的脸微微泛红，目光澄澈又明净，她竟有些看呆了。

她喜欢他的眼睛，通透的棕色眼睛。这让她想起塔科达纳的溪流，澄澈的溪水恬静地在褐色鹅卵石上流淌，动静之间，是山林清凉无私的馈赠和大地静默深沉的守候。

她托着下巴长久地注视着他，他不禁紧张起来。

“Ben，有没有人说过你很好看？”

“我想应该没人这么做过。”他的耳朵红的发烫，他希望自己的头发有好好地将它掩藏起来。

她震惊了，这些人对她的朋友一点儿也不公平，她一定要纠正这一点。

“你真的特别好看，是我见过最好看的人。”

“谢谢。”Ben结结巴巴地应着，看起来像只熟透的虾。

Rey可不是个会吝啬于赞美自己朋友的人，她决定再接再厉，绞尽脑汁寻找着形容词，“你的皮肤白得像刚挤出来的骆驼奶，头发就和隔壁家小黑猫的毛一样顺滑。”

“看呐！”她指着他的脸，惊喜地有了新发现，“你的脸红得像Jim先生家的草莓甜甜圈，而那是世界上最好吃的东西。”

她对自己的措辞很满意，骄傲地宣布道，“所以你一定是世界上最好看的人，比Plutt好看一百万倍。”

“你也很好看。”他的头顶快冒烟了，声音低得几乎听不见。

“你的发型很特别。”

“谢谢，我自己扎的。”她笑着摸摸脑后的发髻，很是开怀。

他看着她喜逐颜开的样子，鼓起了勇气，“你介意我帮你编一个吗？”

“你也会弄这个？”她很惊讶。

他尽量表现得镇定，“我曾经帮妈妈编过。”

“那好啊。”她爽快地扯下了头绳，到他身前坐下。

Ben盘腿坐在地上，将书本自膝头移开，而她正坐在他身前，比他矮的恰到好处，头顶将将及到他的下巴，他可以轻易地揽她入怀。

他双手轻柔地提起她栗色的头发，仔细地编着，用心得近乎虔诚。

阳光折射上她的发旋，鸟儿自林间悠扬地鸣唱，微风轻拂，青草的香味在空气中弥散，万绿无声地见证着，温柔又安详。

“编好了。”

Rey欢呼着雀跃起来，美滋滋地不住摸着新编好的发。

“你太好了，我喜欢你。”

她不会知道那一刻他的感受，如掷石入水，平静的湖面被敲碎，涟漪一圈圈地泛开，深重，磅礴又牵缠的情感亟不可待地向上翻涌。

绵长的钟声从远山深处传来，一下下敲在他心上。

“我也喜欢你，Rey。”

夜晚，他们并肩走在林子里。

“你为什么会害怕晚上？”Ben看出了她的不自然。

“我没有。”她鼓着腮帮子嘴硬。

他也不戳穿她，只是拎着提灯往她那边靠近了一点。

身后响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Rey登时僵住了。

“你可以牵着我。”他憋笑。

她纵有不服气，却还是乖乖扯住了他的衣角。

她讨厌夜晚，讨厌它的神秘清寒。浓厚的墨色掩盖了所有，那些危险的东西沉寂着隐匿其中，孤独的月亮高深莫测地俯瞰着，投下一道道捉摸不定的阴影，彷徨、不安几乎要将她淹没。

她没有说出来，但他仿佛懂了。

行至一片茂盛的草丛前，他停了下来。

拨开它，映入眼帘的，是一望无际的玫瑰花海。

皓月当空，杳杳清光流泻，轻笼娇媚缠绵的玫瑰；星辰缥缈，落落明辉闪烁，点缀幽蓝高远的苍穹。

徐徐清风穿林而来，暗香四溢。她抬头望着身边之人，直直撞入他的眼睛。

“你无需害怕，Rey。星星在这里，我也在这里。”

他目光灼灼，似暗夜流火，温暖而明亮地凝视着她，脉脉温情掩映其中，无言地在空气里流淌。

“我有些事情想同你说。”他似是下定了决心。

“其实我来塔科达纳只是暂时的，按照原本的计划，我应该不久就要回到奥德朗了。”

“你要离开了吗？”她的五官难过的皱在一起，看上去快要哭出来了。

她不想他走，不想又成为被剩下的那个人，不想在相伴度过那么多快乐的时光之后再度孑然一身。

“我会回来的。”他的声音沉着冷静，神情前所未有的坚定，那个内向的男孩仿佛于一夜之间长大，眉目间是人难以忽视的、可靠的沉稳。

“这个送给你。”他将提灯递至她面前，“我用魔法做成了它，只要你想，它就永不会熄灭。”

他笑得清和，映着澄莹似水的月亮，温暖的火光在他脸上摇曳。Rey的眼睛睁的大大的，他看起来像童话故事里的守护者，永远是静谧深夜最令人安心的存在。

“一言为定。”她覆上他的双手。

他们在树林尽头相别，她抱着提灯走回家。

Ben要离开了，但他一定会回来的，Rey就是这么没有来地坚信。

而她会等他，就像他做的那样。

“那边的小鬼，你倒是有个好东西。”粗鲁的声音响起，一个丑陋肥硕的身影从阴暗处走出来，她不用看都知道是谁。

“滚开，Plutt。”她冲他龇牙。

“把它给我！”他不由分说便来抢。

Rey才不会让他得逞，她召来冰雹，又顺手拾起一旁的木棍，不由分说地一同向他砸去。

Plutt恼羞成怒，他也算是个有点功夫的，尽管不及Rey灵活，但胜在经验和力道。他捏碎了木棍，决意教训一下这个不知天高地厚的女孩。

她躲在地面杂乱的物件背后，紧密地和他周旋。

“放开她！”

她听见了Ben的声音。

烈焰从天而降，Plutt惨叫起来。他手忙脚乱地施咒，总算是将它扑灭了，悻悻地瞪了他们几眼，他转身逃去。

她蹲在地上，怔愣地注视着那个去而复返的人。他身后是不知谁家晾晒的床单。从她的角度看去，风卷起床单在他身后飞扬，像是凯旋的王子，华冠锦披，月亮为他加冕。

“我还以为你回去了。”她喃喃道。

“我有点不放心，”他尴尬地抓着头发，“就跟在你的后面。”

甜蜜与酸涩在她心头交织，她不明白自己这是怎么了，只觉得自己迷失在那双星夜下的湖泊般的眼睛里。

“你会忘记我吗？”

“我不会。”他低沉地回答，眼神出奇地柔和。

“那我们拉勾。”

她轻轻缠绕上他的小指，“我会一直等你的。你要是不来，我就去找你。我们都要成为厉害的魔法师，然后一起去浪迹天涯。”

“好。”

月色下，他们拥抱在一起。

第一秩序城堡的外花园里，也有着一片玫瑰田。

这里宽广而偏远，极少有人来，便也显得格外冷清。Kylo独自走在幽暗的回廊，他高大漆黑的身影，似乎与这个地方格外的匹配。

他难得回想起往事。

命运的转轮从不按着人们指望的那般转动，到这里，剧情急转直下。黑暗无声潜入，猜疑与背叛交杂着，一点点磨去他最后的信任，之后便是那个雨夜的出走。

他曾回贾库寻找过那个的女孩，那里已是一片废墟，在战火纷飞的年代，这是再常见不过的事。

她离开了，一块被带走的，还有他身上最像人的那部分。

她是他生命中最绚烂的花火，盛大壮烈却如流星般转瞬即逝，徒剩余烬残烟，固执地不肯消散，仿佛这样就能留住属于她的最后一点痕迹。

至此，有关她和她的所有，被他彻底封存于心底，化作已逝童年遥不可追的梦境，像往昔那场大火里的灰霾，消融在雨水的冲刷之下。

直到，他们于战场上相逢。

他一眼就认出了她。

她变了，变得更加漂亮，更加坚定，更加沉着，褪去了幼年时的稚嫩跳脱，拥有了新的志同道合的伙伴，在烽鼓不息的疆场，为光明和信仰而战斗。

他几乎要为她而骄傲。

他开始越来越期待和她的交锋。

她没有忘记他，他知道。有如被命运的手按着互相靠近，每一次剑拔弩张的对峙里，每一次火花四溅地短兵相接里，独特的引力拉扯着他们沉沦。

他们都变了，没人仍是儿时的模样，但他的爱始终如一。它就像是昔日刀锋在心口捅出的伤痕，从未真正愈合，经年累月地在深处静静溃烂，并不撕心裂肺，只是钝讷的痛着，却让他有种生而为人的鲜活，宛如她在他身边一样。

当Snoke试图再度把他变成一个毫无感情的工具时，他解决了他。

他在黑暗中行走，爱、痛苦、她与他同在。

花间凉亭前，他停下了脚步。

里面有人，月光映照出了两个隐约的身影，他认出来，其中一个正是Rey。

Rey在凉亭里结识了她的新朋友。

她叫Rose Tico，一个黑发黑眼的女孩，圆圆的脸蛋笑起来格外可爱。“我听说过你，塔科达纳的Rey。”

“事实上，我来自贾库。”她轻快地扬起眉毛，“只是后来跟着Maz在塔科达纳学习魔法。”

Rose指了指搁在小桌上的提灯，“这也是那位女巫送给你的？”

“这个不是。”她抿了抿唇，试着寻找合适的词语，“那是某个人送给我的。”

“啊哈，某个人。”她意味深长地看着她，眉宇间皆是兴味。

“一个男孩。”Rey轻耸肩膀。

Rose可不是个轻易可以打发的，“一个你爱的男孩。”

Rey无奈地笑了，点点头应承。

“他去哪了？”她好奇地追问着。

他后来去哪了，Rey也不知道，仅能在多年以后，凭着些许传言猜出一些端倪。

他是一个奇怪的人，暴戾又脆弱，冷酷而柔软。遇见他之前，Rey的世界划分得很简单，贪婪的Plutt是不折不扣的坏人，和她抢垃圾的孩子们是竞争对手，神秘的林中女巫则是童话里和蔼的仙女教母。这个标准从不用来衡量Ben，他是特别的，是她最好的朋友。

Rey仍不清楚，当年的她为何丝毫不害怕这个有着毁灭性能量的男孩，或许是冥冥中自有定数，或许是相似特质带来的惺惺相惜，又或许是因为她本就不是个传统意义上的乖女孩。

他离开之后，她继续在荒漠中的垃圾场里搏生存。日子似乎回到了先前的模样，按部就班地工作，千篇一律地生活，平静如一潭死水。她总会想起他，并不都是刻意的，有时是某个不经意的瞬间，有时是某个擦肩而过的路人。

她坠入了一条名为思念的长河，也就明白了等待的滋味，就像他当年等着她去找他那样，她一等就是许多年。

当他等不来她的时候，会做什么？他会来找她。

那么，她也应该这样。

她想起了他们的誓言。

在一个月明星稀的夜晚，她和她的小屋道别。

她曾以为这是她最不可抛弃的，它是她的容身之处，是风沙里的庇护所，是最接近于家的地方。

直到遇见他为止。

她害怕离开，不是因为不坚强勇敢，而是因为前路虚无缥缈，有如明月芦花，看不清来处，也看不清归途。

她不能永远只停留在原地等待，人们终要踏上属于自己的旅程，像海燕搏击长空，帆船征服七海，她也要孤身行走于漫漫长夜，直至达到终点。

随身小包里放着她所有的家当，她拎着提灯，温暖的光芒摇晃着照亮前路，未来仍让她感到迷茫，但至少她有了前行的勇气。

夜色如墨，火苗无声地燃烧，清辉沉默地照耀。

那是漆黑长夜中不灭的明灯，幽暗森林里摇曳的宵烛，翻越荒漠，穿过丛林，他和星月与她同在。

黎明之前，她终于来到了女巫的屋前。

女巫打开房门，柔和的灯光从室内倾泻出来，一路延伸至她脚尖。

“晚上好，Kanata夫人。”她双手紧紧抓住背包的带子，脚趾不安地缩了起来。迎着光亮，她看到自己的打扮糟透了，衣服被林间尖锐的枝桠勾得破破烂烂，鞋面上满是泥泞，她担心自己会被女巫赶走。

但她没有。老夫人和蔼慈祥地看着她。

“晚上好，Rey。”

她将她迎进了温暖光明的地方。

“听起来他对你影响很深，”Rose点评道，“我想，这也是你后来为什么能拯救那么多人的原因。”

“我没有拯救人们。”

她只是和同伴并肩作战，砥砺前行，从不放弃希望。

“我改变人们，帮助他们找回反抗的勇气，而人们拯救自己。”

这是他的男孩教会她的道理。

“他是谁？”Rose很是好奇。

他是Ben Solo，也是Kylo Ren。

他是逐鹿天下，威震四方的国王；是冷眼生死，坚定守卫珍重之物的骑士；更是月下玫瑰丛里，默默无言，温柔腼腆的心上人。

“我为他而来。”她这么回答道。

就像他们约定的那样。

Rey独自往住所走去。

她蓦地撞上一堵人墙，还未待退出来，那人的双臂就紧紧将她环在胸膛。

他抱得如此用力，好像稍微一松手，她就会逃跑一样。她挣不出来，索性把脸埋进他的脖子，听他有力的心跳声，一下下砸进她心里。

“我听见你们的谈话了。”他的气息喷洒在她的脖子上。

Rey哼了一声，抬起头来，“第一秩序的国王竟然也会偷听。”

他似乎不为所动，只用手摩挲着她的背，轻轻托上她的后颈。

“告诉我你是我的，”他轻抵上她的额头，“只要你这么说了，我就会永远伴在你身边。”

“我是你的，一直以来，皆是如此。”

她正对上他的眼睛，深沉的，缱绻的温柔让她不禁沉醉其中。他粗糙的手指摩擦着她的唇，“我不会让你离开了。”，他将她搂得更紧了点，低沉而坚决。

“恐怕你不得不这样做。”她咧开嘴笑起来。

“还记得吗？我是个使者，至少我也要把回复带回塔科达纳。”

“我会和你一起去。”

他们的手紧握在一起，从今往后，再不分离。

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.本文的王子和女巫设定、编发梗都是由LOFTER账户@eureka20706提供，谢谢小天使❤️


End file.
